When they met
by olitzalltheway
Summary: When they met neither would ever be the same. Instant connections force them to make some hard choices in their lives. A different take on what happens after they first meet.


**Fitz pic**

He will always remember the first time he met her. He heard her voice a fraction of a second before he actually laid eyes on her. She was telling him what was wrong with his campaign : " You look like you don't screw your wife." His eyes had drifted over to her direction ; shorter than he expected so he lowered his gaze a little. His heart started beating wildly in his chest and his palms got sweaty. He nervously licked his lips.

She was absolutely stunning. She took his breath away and he wryly noted that she was dead on accurate with her observations. He was indeed not screwing his wife. The last time they, or he, had had sex was when his daughter Karen had been conceived , almost eleven years ago. And before that it had been a few years as well since his darling wife Mellie had not let him touch her since she had been pregnant with their first born , Gerry.

Year after year him and his wife had grown further apart and the only reason he was still married to her, or at all in the first place, was because his father had ordered it for his presidential aspirations for him. He had been destined to be in politics ever since he was born, his father a well known governor , had never been able to run for the highest office due to hookers and mistresses in his high profile life. So he forced his son into the life the Grant family was supposed to be. There had never been a choice. He had always been trained to do as he was told and that included marrying Mellie on his fathers order. And since he had never learned to stand up for himself or choose his own way in life he complied. They had the two required kids for optics and after that Mellie had become more his keeper than his partner or friend : let alone his wife .

Never before had he felt an emotion as strong as when he looked in her eyes and felt his whole world shift of its axis.

"And you are...?", he asked .

Her golden voice answered him full of confidence : " Olivia... Pope."

And just like that Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III learned the name of the love of his life.

**Olivia pov**

The second she saw governor Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III look at her , she felt like her heart stopped. An unknown feeling fell over her, making her feel heated and flushed. She quickly went on with her little rant about what was wrong with his marriage, why he was losing in this presidential election.

She was factually aware of how handsome he was, much more so than the media had prepared her for.

His gaze on her burned her insides .His voice when he asked who she was, was the sexiest sound she had ever heard. How she told him her name she had no idea but she got it out. Olivia Carolyn Pope had never been in love before in her whole life. She mistook her feelings for lust and tried her damnest to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

She excused herself to use the bathroom and quickly splashed some water on her forehead and hands, trying to ignore her feelings. She was here to do a job for her friend Cyrus, not to lust after her married new boss.

When she walked to the makeshift office she overheard the governor , telling Cyrus to fire her.

Her feelings hurt , she quickly interrupted them and with a quick barb went to leave this campaign altogether.

Only to be interrupted by the governor who now begged her to stay.

When she complained that he just didn't like what she had said about his marriage , that he would had been lucky to have her since she would have eat, breath and live Fitzgerald Grant , he shocked her speechless. Speechless when he looked deeply into her eyes and agreed to everything she had said. When they looked into each other's eyes she saw an open book and glimpses of what her future could be . A future where she was loved by this man.

A future where she , a stranger to love and feelings, would know what adoration and soulmates would be like. Because when she gazed into his serious blue eyes she found her match.


End file.
